The New Brawler 1
by Mikmo
Summary: SSBB MEETS IMPY! An insane bottle imp.
1. Impy

Disclaimer: The New Smasher 1 is mine. As far as I know. Impy is my idea. I don't own nothing with SSBB, Eonic is my own creation. None of the smashers are mine. This is to protect from idiots blabbing about Copyright Infringment.

* * *

"He's way to insane…" Master Hand said.

"But he would make a heck of a brawler." Eonic replied.

"True….very well. Impy's in."

* * *

---A FEW HOURS LATER---

At the SSBB HQ, Master Hand made an anouncment at lunch.

"Everyone, I would like to to meet our newest brawler…Impy!!!" he said. A few seconds afterward, a giant bottle imp, about 4 feet tall fell through the ceiling. "Oh my god!!!" Zelda yelled.

"Is he alright?" Lucas asked, afraid the new guy might be Ko'd before he even started,

"What IS he anyway?" Red (Pokemon Trainer) asked?

Then, Impy jumped up,

"IM OKAY!!!!!!" he yelled in an overly obnoxious voice. He began hopping around really fast, the TopazG52 he was carrying misfired."MY NAMES IMPY, I'M A GIANT BOTTLE IMP!!! IM LEGALLY INSANE, AND HAVE A LISCENCE TO KILL ON BEHALF OF THE UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "AND IM PROUD OF IT!!!!!" he added.

"Well Impy…we have your first brawl scheduled….right….NOW. Lucario, Impy, to the portals." Master Hand said. Lucario got up and ran tto the Portal Hub, where all the portals to various stages were. Impy hopped from behind, yelling,

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!"

* * *


	2. Lucario vs Impy

Disclaimer: The New Smasher 1 is mine. As far as I know. Impy is my idea. I don't own nothing with SSBB, Eonic is my own creation. None of the smashers are mine. This is to protect from idiots blabbing about Copyright Infringment.

INFO: A Bottle Imp is an imp, e.g. Angels Assitant trapped within a bottle. Like a djinn except....Impy is more modernized/insane. NOTE: I forgot what the floaty thing that brings you back is called.

* * *

When they entered the Portal Hub, Impy looked around in awe.  
"Your brawl will take place on Final Destination." Master Hand said to them.

As Lucario and Impy entered the portal, all cameras activated.  
"WOOH!" Impy yelled. "MY FIRST BRAWL!!!What...isn't Final Destination my FIRST destination?"  
They both dropped onto the platform. MasterHand announced that it would be a 2 stock brawl.  
As they started, Lucario quickly charged an aura sphere, fired it at Impy, and followed up with a force palm.  
Impy stayed their, dazed, then began firing Topaz 52s (Topaz 52s are awesome machine guns with little RPGs on them) all around. He fired off a gernade, sending Lucario flying off the field. Impy teleported over, and jumped on his head, sending him falling. He appeared on the Halo-Pad, and quickly dropped. Impy had been charging on his Anti-Matter Lazer. He fired.....

He missed Lucario, but a smash ball appeared in the line of fire and was disintegrated. Impy began his awesome final smash...He hopped really high, off stage, appeared in the middle, and yelled...  
"CHAOS WAR!!!!"  
He then entered a cinematic with Lucario, where a jet flew over head of Lucario and dropped an atom bomb. It zooms out and a huge mushroom cloud appears, KO'ing Lucario. Then, a Dreadnought appeared and began patrolling to the stage. Which was needless because Lucario was already KO'd.  
"I WIN!!!!!!!!!" Impy yelled, falling to the center of the stage.

They exited the stage, and Impy was happily dancing around...hopping around I should say. Most off the brawlers were congratulating Impy, while Jigglypuff and Pikachu were consoling Lucario...  
_"I lost to a...an Imp...."_ Lucario said to them through telepathy. He got up and walked away, while Impy hopped away with the others to eat lunch.


	3. Finland

Disclaimer: The New Smasher 1 is mine. As far as I know. Impy is my idea. I don't own nothing with SSBB, Eonic is my own creation. None of the smashers are mine. This is to protect from idiots blabbing about Copyright Infringment.

INFO: A Bottle Imp is an imp, e.g. Angels Assitant trapped within a bottle. Like a djinn except....Impy is more modernized/insane. NOTE: I forgot what the floaty thing that brings you back is called.

* * *

After a few days, Impy fell quickly into place with the other brawlers and developed his own routine. For a while, things went very well. Untill one day, a small space flew overhead, and a small firgure jumped out, falling tot he ground yelling,  
"YEEEEHAAAAA!!!!"  
"Oh no...its...its...its...."  
The figure hit the ground. He stood up, took his helmet off, and said to Impy,  
"Hey Imps!!! It's me, Finland. Remember?"  
"Of course. How could I forget the guy that blew up the entire city of Auroiuria." Impy replied.  
"That was awesome! Anyway, President Eonic told me to come her and help you brawl or something. Im supposed to be something called an Assist." Finland said to him.  
"I see. Well, im afraid we don't need the building and the surrounding 50 miles turned to dust, so, BYE!!!" Impy said.  
"Wait, what?" Finland asked as Impy began pressing buttons on the 13 year old's jetpack.  
"BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Impy yelled as Finalnd blasted up to the space ship again.  
"Why did you do that?" Fox asked.  
"Because. If he were here for more than a month, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Impy said abnoxiously.

He hopped back into the HQ, and no one ever asked him again. And he brawled for a month, before Finland came back and told him about the draft in his home country, so they both had to leave.

**THE END**


	4. I'm Back!

Okay, so I lied. It's NOT the end...

* * *

A couple days later, Impy fell through the ceiling AGAIN at breakfest. Everyone stared, and Impy yelled,  
"I"M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone welcomed Impy back afterwards, except for Lucario that is.

Master Hand floated up and said,  
"Aah! Welcome back Impy! I trust you'll stay longer this time?"  
"No duh! Turns out the draft was a fluke. The paper work said _there was a draft in the Capital Building._ Finland misunderstood. Speaking of Finland..." Impy babbled.  
Finland fell through the hole Impy made, and landed on his head, then fell over on his back. He got up, brushed himself off, walked over to Impy.  
"I'm an Assist. Woot." Finland said. Then after a minute..."Alright, epic whoop....that's supposed to be ironicall."  
Everyone caught up with Impy, and Impy started to scarf down a HUGE omlet, Wario, Captain Falcon, and Falco cheered, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"  
Finland walked away to some random place.

Meanwhile, Lucario stared at Impy, lightning in his eyes....prepared to get revenge....


	5. The Master Plan Begins

Lucario took a stroll through the Item Hall, where millions of the various items that appeared in brawls were stored.  
He finally came across what he was looking for, Poke'balls.

_"Now...Impy will pay....."_ he thought.

Wolf came across Lucario and said,  
"What are you doing here?"  
_"What are YOU doing here?"_ Lucario replied telepathicly.  
Wolf stared for a moment and said,  
"Listen Lucario, tell me what's going on, and I just might think about not telling Master Hand you were in here."  
_"You're black mailing me?"  
_"Of course."  
Lucario thought for a moment and said,  
_"I am going to get revenge on Impy. He defeated me when I should have one....he is an imp, and I am a Poke'mon....it should not have happend."_  
"Revenge? I want in." Wolf told him.  
_"I shall gladley accept your assistance."_  
"Good, so....what's the plan?" Wolf asked.  
_"We keep opening poke'balls untill we find the poke'mon we are looking for...and we use that poke'mon to get rid of Impy...permanantly."_  
"Okaaaaay, and which pokemon would that be?"  
_"Mew or Mewtwo....either one shall do nicely."_  
"Great....let's get to work."

With that, they started releasing poke'mon, and eventually, after hours of tedious work, released Mew.  
"Mew, Mew!!!" it said, and flew in circles around them. "Mew, mew, mew!"  
Lucario said to Mew,  
_"Greeting Mew. I am Lucario, guardian of aura...and we need your help with something."_  
Mew looked at them, obviously trying to question what they needed help with.  
_"Revenge..."_ Lucario explained.  
Mew coiled back, disgusted at the very thought of getting revenge on someone. Wolf saw that it didn't want to help, so he tackled it, held it down, and then put it in a Master Ball.

A few hours later, Wolf walked up to Red in the Rec. Room.  
"Hey, kid." he said.  
Red flinched.  
"U-uh H-hi W-Wolf." he said, obviously scared of the villain.  
"Say, I was reading about Poke'mon....and I was just wondering if you'd answer some questions...." Wolf said to him.  
"Um...s-su-sur-su-sure." Red replied.  
"Good, now....I read that if a poke'mon is captured, it HAS to obey it's trainer, right?" Wolf asked.  
"Um...not exactly. It's the poke'mons decision to obey or not. Keep in mind, they're living things, and it's up to them if they want to fight, compete in contests, anything." Red answered, gaining his cool back.  
"Oh....okay." Wolf said. "And a Master Ball can hold any pokemon, no-matter what, right?"  
"Yes. There are only 4 masters balls in the world though, and if you were lucky enough to find one, you'd best use it on Poke'mon that not even an Ultra Ball can hold with it at Low Health and a stat." Read answered him.  
"Okay, thanks...." Wolf said. He walked off back to the courtyard out back, where almost no one went, and Lucario waited.


	6. Fox & Pikachu Know

As Wolf got back to Lucario, Fox was walking along throught the courtyard with Pikachu.  
"Pika, pika, pikachu!" Pikachu said.  
"Tell me about it." Fox replied, understanding Pikachu because of the translator Skippy had built him.  
As they rounded the corner, they came across Lucario and Wolf. Because Wolf was there, Fox quickly grabbed Pikachu and hid in a bush.  
"Pikachu!?!?!?!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Shuuuu." Fox said.

Wolf looked around and said to Lucario,  
"I talked to the Red kid, he said that Mew wouldn't obey us because it doesn't want to harm anyone."  
_"You told him about the plan?!?!" Lucario demanded.  
_"No, no...I steered clear of that part." Wolf replied.  
_"Good....we must control Mew somehow though...."_ Lucario said.  
"I have a feeling that Finland kid'll have something we can use...." Wolf told him.

Fox and Pikachu continued walking and talked about what just happened.  
"Pika-chu....chuchu pik...." Pikachu said solemly.  
"Yeah. Wolf i'd expect to do something like this...but Lucario?"  
"Pika...chuuuuuu......"  
"Man...." Fox said. "Wait...FINLAND!!!" he realized. They began to run to Finland's lab.

Down in Finland's lab, he was working on an atomic experiment...Wolf rushed in, and used Wolf Flash to pin Finland up against the wall.

Lucario ran in and began raiding the place.  
"We need a device...a mind control device!" Wolf yelled at him.  
Finland flinched and said,  
"It-it's on the top shelf, fith hall."  
Lucario recovered the device and they ran like hell.

Fox and Pikachu appeared a few minutes later, and they saw Finland sitting there, dazed.  
"What the hell happened?" Fox demanded.  
"PIKA?" Pikachu echoed.  
"Wolf and Lucario just came and raided my lab." he said.  
"Damn..." Fox said, "We have to go tell Master Hand."  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.


End file.
